<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pay For Play by Mr_MINUS32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622540">Pay For Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32'>Mr_MINUS32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Loli [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Cum drinking, Daddy Kink, Deflowering, Developing Relationship, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Hand Jobs, Flat Chested, French Kissing, Grinding, Guilty Pleasures, Hand Jobs, Hands, Incest, Kids, Kissing, Licking, Lolita, Loss of Virginity, Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Multiple Orgasms, Older Male/Younger Female, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Penis Size, Porn, Porn Watching, Punishment, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Tongue Fucking, Tongues, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Virginity, huge cock, virgin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl uses her father's computer and finds a bit more than she bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Loli [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pay For Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long boring day at school, Hilde is on her way home. She watches the houses pass by as the school bus stops every now and again letting the kids off. She's towards the back of the route so she has the unfortunate displeasure of saying goodbye to her friends minutes before she's one of the last dozen or so youths let off.</p><p>Once the bus stops at her block she gets off and continues to her house on foot. She gets inside using her key. She was lucky enough to convince her father that she was both old enough and responsible enough for him to give her her own. Living with just her father and him often working late after his new promotion all but sealed the deal on the matter.</p><p>The 9 year old walks inside and tosses her backpack on the couch. She didn't see his car in the parking lot and considering it was almost five, she figured she'd be home alone for a hour or two. With that time she decides on what she's going to do.</p><p>Hilde runs to her father's bedroom door. She looks around inside. His room is undisturbed from what she'd seen before leaving for school. With the safety of isolation, Hilde goes inside. Her eyes dart around scouting out the room. A second later she's spotted what she's looking for.</p><p>On her father's desk is his laptop. She was hoping he left it. His rank at his job offered a new one so he'd often leave his older model at home. Hilde may have been old enough to get a key to the house, but he didn't like the idea of her having a laptop she'd spend all of her time buried in. A part of her understood since a lot of kids at school were that way. But she was still 9 and knew she wanted one. Even if she had to use his when he didn't know she was.</p><p>Hilde sits down in the chair and pulls herself close. The girl logged in. Her father was thankfully a simple man. It wasn't hard for her to figure out the password. Time passed by in virtually no time. One online game became two. Those became three. And soon she'd lost close to half an hour.</p><p>While searching for a new game to play the girls finger slips along the touch pad. Once she clicks the screen flashes with a new tab. It isn't until now had she noticed there were a few other tabs at the top of the screen, obviously left by her father the last time he was on.</p><p>The new tab she's on is a search engine. She didn't spend long looking at the links but she could tell he was doing some research or something for work. Her curiosity gnawed at her. Before she clicked back on the tab she was on she looked at the rest. There were six of them in total not including the new one she opened when she got on.</p><p>The tab next to this one was a webpage. The moment she saw what for she brimmed with excitement. Her father mentions almost a week ago that his promotion came with new perks. One of which was more vacation time. And seeing Disneyland on the computer screen painted a wonderful idea of where he might be taking her. She could barely contain herself after seeing it. Just the thought of what else was waiting on the other tabs guided her excitement. She clicked on another two but there was nothing special. She was about to go back to her gaming tab but the next one caught her eye. A blue 'X'. A clicked on and saw the title page of four letters.</p><p>As the page loaded all she saw was blue. But when everything had loaded up the color wasn't on the list of things she noticed anymore. Quite a few thumbnails fill the screen. Most of them are teens and women with little to no clothing. Though she's actually halfway through the page. She scrolls up and finds a paused video waiting to be resumed.</p><p>A father fucking his daughter and her best friend. The title of the video alone draws a certain level of intrigue. Her father was watching an incest video. And had she checked out the history she would have seen it was one of his favorite kinds of porn.</p><p>Hilde wants to click off and go back to her games but her finger doesn't move the way she expects. Instead she moves the cursor over and clicks. The video starts playing. There is no sound but she looks over and sees there's a set of headphones plugged into the right of the laptop. Right after seeing them she snags them up and slips them into her ears. The headphones blast out the acts of what she is watching. The dad fingering one of the girls on the floor. Her soft moans making the young girl feel hot under the collar of her orange sweater.</p><p>By the time he's got his cock out Hilde is about to start touching herself. Her eyes are focused on his dick flailing between his legs. It's the first time she's ever seen one before. Knowing boys had something different from girls but now looking at one in 1080p she hardly knew what to think other than how big it was.</p><p>The father lined his cock up with the girl's ass and pushed in. His meat vanishes between her cheeks and she struggles to hold in her moans from her oblivious friend. Hilde's sex is hot and wet watching the screen. When her hand finally lifts her white pleated skirt her underwear are a little damp from her moisture.</p><p>She's been masturbating for over a year now since she was 8 but she'd never put any of her fingers inside of that hole. She would rub herself raw or over her panties, the later often happening when she'd hump her pillows or the edge of her bed in the middle of the night when she couldn't sleep or when she woke and had trouble getting back to sleep. But occasionally she did it for sheer pleasure like now.</p><p>Hilde slides her right hand under her panties. She bite her bottom lip right after her fingertips begin making contact. The moans of the video sound incredible as she's touching her folds. In the night she would let her moans out into another pillow or bite into her covers. But when she got the chance to do this and her father was out she didn't hold back. Hilde moans to the beat of the ones she's hearing. The girl is getting a nice hard dick in her pussy while she's circling a ring around her clit.</p><p>The raven haired girl keeps her eyes on the screen for as long as she can. But by the time the man is fucking the other girl, Hilde closes her eyes to concentrate entirely on her own pleasure. She digs her nails into her left thigh while her right hand increases to furiously rub her slit. The video ends and another related video begins playing. It goes unnoticed by Hilde who's in the zone hitting every beat in her rhythm. She grinds her hips against her wrist. Her head tossing back as a new stirring erupts from her core. She's getting close and can feel it coursing through her pounding chest. She gives her sex what it's craving for. Two fingers. Three. Four, rubbing up and down, across, around her sopping lips and throbbing clitoris. One last wave comes crashing over her body and she curls up with a whimper as she climaxes. Her body shivers from the pleasure of her orgasm.</p><p>Hilde pulls her sluggish hand out from under her panties. Her fingers are covered in her gooey slick. Strings of her clear aftermath clinging and dripping down the lengths of her fingers. Her arousal begins to calm down a little but it never truly goes away. Looking at the screen Hilde sees a new scene. This time watching a petite blonde getting her asshole licked apart by some muscular guy.</p><p>The sight of him licking her ass is a bit weird for her. She was just introduced to porn and saw a guy putting his thing into a girl. Now another pair were about to do the same but in a hole she only thought about for pooping. The level of production value is on another level from the previous one. The lighting makes every lick, every pucker of the girl's anus as he works. It made her wonder.</p><p>Hilde looked at her glossy fingers again. She still hadn't fingered her cunny in a way similar to how these girls were getting penetrated, but she could start. Doing it in her pussy first came to mind but she was a bit cautious of toing it since it would be her first. Chances are she'd work up the courage for that. Maybe penetration felt just as good, or better. But using her asshole in that way was taking priority in her thoughts. It did look good. The girl moaned and swore with words she'd be grounded for if she used. She had to try it.</p><p>Taking her longest digit dripping in slick moves between her legs once more. Before bringing it any closer she shifts her weight in the chair. Her panties brush over her skin as she slides them off of her soft body. Once they're off she casually drops them on the floor without a single thought about it. Next she spreads her legs placing one on each of the chair's armrests. And then finally her finger meets with her asshole.</p><p>Hilde's light blue eyes follow the man's dick sliding in and out of the chick. Every now and then he pulls out fulling putting her pink twitching ass gaping wide open from the fucking then shoving most of it back in.</p><p>She leads by example from the visual. The tip of her finger circles her anal ring a few times teasing herself. The force she's pushing with gradually grows without intention. Come the sixth round she lets out a gasp. Her finger has poked into her anus. Her eyes are pulled from the pixels of anal sex to look down. Her finger is inside and it feels good if a bit strange. With one one way to go now that she's tried it, Hilde pushes her middle digit in deeper. Halfway. Then back to just the tip. Half. Tip. She exhales a lustful moan when she has the full length of her finger in her ass.</p><p>Her pussy is dripping more of the clear juices down to her fingered sphincter. The added juices and her muscle getting used to the invasion, there's less pulling. Her ass continues squeezing on her finger but the tugging friction has passed. The weird sensation has faded too. Now all she can feel is the unbelievable joy of having something sliding this deep into her butthole.</p><p>"Hilde?"</p><p>The astonishing boom of her name being called from behind makes Hilde jump out of her chair. She turns and sees her father standing in the doorway.</p><p>"Dad."</p><p>"What the hell are you?"</p><p>Steven's eyes see his laptop open and what she was doing but he can hardly believe his eyes. His daughter is worse off. He walks into the room trying to piece together his words whereas she still sees him by the door. When the reality of the situation truly dawns on the both of them they avert their eyes from one another. The next few minutes are the longest awkward silence. Steven sits on the edge of his bed. Knowing how bad it is she joins him hoping all he does is ground her for life. But the deafening quiet is much worse. Neither saying anything or bothering to look up from the floor. Even when her father finally opens his mouth and says something neither can look over feeling too embarrassed.</p><p>"...I told you not to come in my room when I'm not here."</p><p>"I know. I'm really sorry."</p><p>"And I told you not to touch my computer."</p><p>Hilde bites down on her lip and closes her eyes. The existential weight of his words making every second a million times worse. If she disappeared or died right now it might be a blessing.</p><p>"...You wanted a phone. I worked hard. And got you one. You said you would be responsible. You said I could trust you. You said that when I made you your spare key. You promised, you'd follow the rules.</p><p>Hilde's head drops down as she starts tearing up. Steven fixes his glasses. He's holding not wanting to yell. He can see being caught feels like punishment enough. But his parental side knows he can't let her off the hook too easily or she might disobey him further.</p><p>"You know I still have to punish you right?"</p><p>Hilde snivels, wiping away her tears but she nods. More drop down landing on her bare legs and skirt.</p><p>"I'm sorry dad."</p><p>"...I know. So, I'm taking your phone for a week. You can get it back on Saturday. And you're grounded."</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>"Come on, you know the rules. If you act like a big girl, you get treated like one. Don't cry."</p><p>Hilde stands up on the bed wiping away the last of her tears.</p><p>"The faster we get it over with, the sooner you can go."</p><p>She nods once more. Her trembling hands grab the bottom of her skirt and lifts it up. After she does she lays over his lap. He waits until she's in the right position on him and then he rolls up his sleeve. Taking a firm hand, Steven gives his child's rear a swift spanking. The first hit making Hilde yelp. She hated getting spankings. It hurt like no other but from what she heard from her friends she got off lights. They might leave their father's lap with a bright red sting on their rears but Hilde didn't. Having seen her friend after a spanking, her cheeks in retrospect would come out bright pink. It likely helped Steven hated giving them as much as she did taking them. But he made the rules which she mostly followed. When she didn't she got spanked to remind her of the penalty.</p><p>A few hits in and her bum stung like it was on fire. She hadn't been beaten in a couple months. not since she broke several dishes during a tantrum. That one was the worst. She went to bed sore and woke up even more so. This time it was child's play. Though each impact felt like a gunshot. Steven looked forward, not wanting to watch her punishment. But her wincing and cries he couldn't avoid.</p><p>When he looks down he sees her skirt lifted up from his repeated slaps. He was almost done. Another slap and the white cloth moved again. And again. Soon he could see her light skin deeper red from the blood rushing to her ass. The skirt had reached the edge of her ass. It wasn't until now did he see the juices of her pussy leaking down her thighs and over her bare bottom.</p><p>Hilde was biting into the collar of her sweater so didn't feel much but the slaps coming her way. So she didn't feel when he grabbed the bottom of the skirt and flick it up. She's not wearing any underwear. He looks at his daughter's bare red ass and looks around. A flicker of color on the carpet floor alerts him. Her panties balled up on the floor by the chair. She was masturbating in his chair, watching the porn that he'd forgotten to close before leaving for work. He was equally upset with himself. It would have been something his mother might have given his rear a tanning for.</p><p>Steven rests a hand on Hilde's butt. The feeling of his hot hand on her fiery butt made her wince again despite the lack of a pop. Her skin was a blaze after the round of spanking. But it wasn't the only thing. Steven was fighting with half mast ever since he saw his little girl doing what she was doing. And now that he was touching her cute ass, he was sailing. His dick hardened and rose in his dress pants. He felt himself growing under her. Then when he made contact. His dick pressed against her stomach through his pants but she didn't seem to notice. Almost a minute past since the last spank. He wasn't sure if he should stop or continue after such a pause. And he certainly wasn't sure he even could with a newfound erection poking his daughter while he did.</p><p>"...Did you learn your lesson?"</p><p>"...Yes daddy."</p><p>His dick pulsated from her words. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. She sounded so innocent and yet provocative at the same time.</p><p>"Daddy... Your, you... you're not wearing panties."</p><p>Hilde reaches back feeling her own ass. Her shaking fingers brush over her sore rear. She moans out in pain and a bit of pleasure feeling she isn't wearing anything to cover her ass anymore. She then realised she had taken them off after she came the first time.</p><p>"How long were you watching?"</p><p>"...I don't know."</p><p>"Did you like it."</p><p>"...Yes."</p><p>"And you touched yourself."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"How often?"</p><p>"Dad?"</p><p>"Do you touch yourself? Do you do it a lot?"</p><p>"Not a lot. Just occasionally."</p><p>"Is this the first time you used my computer like this?"</p><p>"Yes daddy."</p><p>Another twitch in his pants. He hated his cock had a mind of its own.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's okay."</p><p>Steven began to lose himself with how cute his daughter was like this right now. He moved his hand over to a single cheek and placed another on her left. Hilde balled up her fists from the pain but it was lesser this time. But when she felt a squeeze it returned. However she liked his hands on her butt. Even if they make her feel raw, he was as tender as a dad could be, she thought. And she loved being close to him, even when getting spanked.</p><p>She started to relax. At least until she felt him moving under her. It was his dick. His cock. The thing that those girls moaned and screamed with delight when it was inside. He was hard. Was he excited? Did he like giving her a spanking? He couldn't because this was the first time she felt it during a spanking. So did he like seeing and touching her bare butt. Was it when he saw her touching herself. She rubbed her thighs together in the uncomfortable position and felt her legs slip together. Her slick had dripped down between her cheeks. And now she was leaking down her legs. She was turned on by his hands exploring her ass and so was he.</p><p>"Dad."</p><p>"...Yeah baby."</p><p>"...Your thing is hard."</p><p>Another powerful twitch in his pants proceeded him lifting her up off his lap. His hands stayed at her waist and her skirt stayed up. He looked at Hilde's cheeks. Her white skin marked with faint hands and fingers extending from round patches of red. She hesitated before looking over her shoulder. His dick was throbbing like crazy in his pants and it made her wetter.</p><p>A new length of silence stretches with Hilde staving off repeated moans caused by Steven messaging her sore behind. The girl shivers without a word. She doesn't want him to stop despite the embarrassment she's feeling. The pain is morphing into a confusing pleasure. He pulls her cheeks apart seeing her asshole &amp; pussy lips twitching from the excitement. A little further and he sees something else, a finger. Three in fact rubbing between her moist cunt.</p><p>"...Daddy ...why'd you stop?"</p><p>"You want me to keep going?"</p><p>Hilde nods her head hoping he will. Steven swallows a mouthful of saliva.</p><p>"Do you want me to do yours?"</p><p>Steven looks at Hilde. Her eyes look hazed over. Her face is almost as bright as her ass. The arousal of touching herself, her spanking, and now her daddies hands have her sex dripping wet. Steven swallows another knot in his throat &amp; he freezes. His face is white as a sheep. This is in no way how he was supposed to return home. With his adorable, cute, sexy, little Hilde baring her spanked ass to him. Turning around to face him as she lowers herself down onto her knees. His dick is going mad but when her small hand leans into his legs he's about to burst. Steven falters to his baser instincts.</p><p>Steven picks his daughter up, setting the girl down on his lap. The two stare at each other with neither one of them making a move. Their hearts are thumping out of their chest coming after her punishment and they only begin to beat faster when Steven makes a move. He grabs Hilde by the back of the neck, pulling her into his kiss. It's her first kiss &amp; his first in a long while so she doesn't have much to offer him but both relish in the meeting of their lips.</p><p>A little while after initiating the kiss Steven pulls away from Hilde. He knows he shouldn't be doing this. But Hilde doesn't &amp; follows him. She grabs a hold of her father &amp; pulls herself into another kiss. With him taking the lead before she was able to pick up on the idea of kissing. So the second time around she was better though still pretty sloppy which only made his craving for her worse.</p><p>"Hilde..."</p><p>Do you do it often?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Touch yourself... like me?"</p><p>"...Yes."</p><p>"Can I touch it?"</p><p>"...I don't ...no, you"</p><p>"Please dad. I promise, I'll do good. I can do what the girls did in the video."</p><p>Steven glances over to his computer. It was her finding his porn that got them here. Her arousal for sexual pleasure. His longing for it. He wasn't married. He wasn't dating. Hell he didn't even have a fling or booty call he could make. He hadn't had sex since Marisol. Now that he thought about it it was almost two years. He just told her that he'd touched himself and he wasn't lying. Almost one or twice a week, sometimes more if he could find the time. But having his dick inside a woman. Not for a long time now. But his own daughter. It was just them. He loved her more than life itself and she loved him equally.</p><p>Before he gave it a rational thought he was unzipping his pants. Hilde watched her dad start to undress. His pants opened up &amp; his briefs sprang up. A massive bulge from his dick stretching out his underwear. Steven puts his thumb under the thick black band and frees his manhood. The 8 inch slab of meat flings up slapping against his dressed stomach. Hilde stared at the huge cock in front of her. He's much bigger than the guys on the laptop and it was all hers.</p><p>Hilde lowers herself onto the tip of his cock. Seeing and feeling how enormous his cock is considering her finger as a size of reference there was no way he could fit. He might as well have been as thick as her arm. But the juices dripping from her lips seems to disagree. His crown pressed against her folds &amp; spread them apart. Her hole opened a little but only went so far. She screams out as half of his tip stretches her open. Before she broke open his cock slipped away from those same juices. Her weight drops down with his dick sliding between her lips, running up her small clit making her moan, and between her legs. He was too big. If she wanted him in she would have to stretch her hole out wider. Having never fingered herself there she would have to work at it for a while.</p><p>Alternatively she did finger another hole. Her asshole. She had stuffed her finger inside before she was caught. And she saw the girl's asshole spread wide to take that guy's cock. So maybe she could do the same. Hilde lifts herself up and tries again. She grabs his meaty eight inch shlong &amp; brings the tip to her folds again.</p><p>Steve is a tad reserved about the idea. He was hoping he might just slide right into her but he was too big &amp; she wouldn't be able to take his size the first time. Before he spoke up she polished the top of his cock with her sticky juices. Pre-cum spilled from him the harder she stroked him and rubbed their sexes together only adding to lubricant coating his shaft.</p><p>Hilde looks at her father. He's waiting on bated breath for her to try again. Hilde ends his anticipation by putting her weight down again. Steven doesn't notice she's pressing him to a new hole but is about to tell her to stop when she wails out. She puts all of her weight down on. Steve assumes he'll feel &amp; hear his dick slip past her pussy again but instead he feels her hole giving in and stretches out around the head of his phallus.</p><p>Hilde screams out as her asshole wraps around more of his hard cock. She doesn't just stop at the tip of him. Her ass swallows her dad's cock better than her virgin cunny could. Slowly but surely he deflowered her ass. The youth's ass was scorching again. The searing on her cheeks felt like cooling embers to the inferno raging up from her anus.</p><p>Steven wraps his arms around Hilde helping ease her down on his length. Her howls of stretching out dwindle down half way down. When he lifts her up &amp; sets her back down she has less to give in the way of pain. The more she feels him moving in and out of her rectum the more enjoyable it gets.</p><p>Steven no longer as to aid her as she begins fucking her anus with him on her own. He relaxes, leaning back and letting out a deep moan of his own. He looks down to their union &amp; smirks. He watches Hilde with her legs spread to both sides rising and falling down. Her anus stretched around his big cock. She was down to six inches now. The feeling of her tight and wet hole around him reminded him just how good it feels to have sex. As excited for it as he is, it's on a completely different level for Hilde. She's only got a little bit left to give. The pleasure is so great the girl is nearing her orgasm long before Steven is. She thrusts her hips up and down on his cock for as long as she can but eventually her body collapses. The girl started to cum from his dick buried in her ass.</p><p>This orgasm is the best she's ever had. It's an easy rival for her very first. Fond memories of when she first can remember touching herself in bed. She she got into te rhythm of stroking her sex. Rubbing her clit. Squeezing her legs to add to the pressure on her sex. She drops back and is caught by her father before she falls off the edge of the bed. She throbs in his arms but her hips fire off on their own. Her ass fucks his dick while she's climaxing. With her not stopping he doesn't want to either.</p><p>Steven lifts Hilde up and puts her down on her back. Her legs twitch after she's orgasmed forcing Steven to open her legs to get at her pussy. Steven attacks her pussy with his tongue. She clamps down on his face as she gets a glimpse at the incredible experience of having her pussy licked. He holds onto his daughter as he gives her all of his knowledge and experience on eating a girl out. Steven was interested in rimming his girl but couldn't resist the urge to taste her pussy first. Now he can't gather the strength to pull away from it. Steven keeps on Hilde's cunny until he actually brings her to a second orgasm that gives her chills. She shivers for almost a minute after he makes her pussy climax. Even after he starts lapping up her juices from around and in her anus.</p><p>Hilde's ass is wide open after she got so much of his dick in her and that let him fuck her ass a bit more with his tongue. She can feel his tongue squirming around in her rear even through the euphoria of her orgasm. A finger follows into her backdoor adding more pleasure to her bowels and a deep emptiness when he recoils them both.</p><p>Hilde's body jerks atop the covers of her dad's bed. Looking down between her legs she smiles seeing he's pulling her to the edge and back to his awaiting dick. Steven lifts her child frame up turning her onto her hands and knees. Hilde sucks in a coo as her father enters her ass once more. His dick is welcomed back. Her asshole squeezing down on every inch of him. It's enough to make him melt inside of her butt.</p><p>Her ass is pulled by his hands, firm on her meek hips. She crashes into a thrust. It makes her gasp. Feeling him shove it inside is better than when she rode him. He is inside all the way now. The intrusion is faster. Harder. She can swear she could feel him inside her stomach, mixing up her insides due to his size. Her brain is firing off a cacophony of alarm bells and whistles at how amazing this feels. Her body jerking back, getting fucked to pieces. Every bit of the pain or awkwardness she once felt was replaced with an overwhelming blanket of ecstacy.</p><p>Hilde bays out from her pounding. Moans and wails letting Steven know it's just as good for her as it is for him and it's incredible for them both. Hilde starts rolling her hips, throwing her weight back. It makes his thrusts hit harder. The heavy impacts are fantastic. But as the two move in mirrored unison she finds a more profound love for speedier thrusts.</p><p>"Ahhh... daddy! Daddy...! Faster, faster!"</p><p>Steven closes his eyes and starts fucking his baby girl as hard as he can. His mammoth dick slamming deep into her rear at 100 miles an hour. He grunts in exhaustion as he exerts the most physical energy he has in years. He's so close to an orgasm he can taste it. He can feel it burning in the back of his throat. And yet for all of this awesome fucking. The tiny hole stretching around him. The please from the cute Hilde begging for his dick mora and more. And a world of other things, it's the girl who just recently popped her anal cherry that was cumming again. Hilde's body spasms on Steven as she's taken over by her glorious orgasm. Seeing her cum makes Steven want to blow his load inside of her and fill her cute ass with his hot seed.</p><p>Drool collects and overflows from the girl's quivering mouth. The latest in her line of orgasms leave her numb. If it were even possible, her ass grows increasingly tighter around him as well. She's almost as tight as when he first came inside. Her pussy is gushing fluids down her legs after she comes. Pool around her knees. Steven lifts her up off the bet leaving three small puddles on the cover.</p><p>He steps back from the bed carrying Hilde in his arms, keeping her anal sleeve close around his meat. She looks up at her father who kisses her. She kisses him back. Her entire body is tingling from her climax but she could still go. Daddy wasn't done. His dick hard and throbbing in her ass. She was starting to feel a little sore. She wouldn't be able to take him for so long without resting and if she had another orgasm like that she just might pass out.</p><p>Stepping back, Steven bumps into the chair. The armrest hooking the headphones hanging off the edge of the desk. Without knowing it, the wire is ripped out of the laptop. The room fills with a parade of moans and screams as the girl has her orgasm. Steven looks around seeing the laptop has been playing this whole time. He holds Hilde close to his chest as he leans in to close the device but his daughter stops him.</p><p>"...Leave it."</p><p>Steven silently agrees with her. She wants to watch more as they continue. Instead of taking her back to the bed, Steven instead grabs an arm of the chair wheeling it behind him. He puts Hilde down but gives her his arm to balance on. It's needed with Hilde needing some stability on her shaky legs. He scoots forward and brings her back to his lap. He misses her ass and she falls just shy of it with his dick resting between her thighs.</p><p>Hilde, relieved that her ass is no longer being demolished clenches her thighs tightly around him to make up for her bodies internal heat but also to feed the gaping hole she feels without him. Her eyes are glued to the laptop and a daughter getting drilled by daddy. Begging for another orgasm the way she had. Hilde grabs both armrests and uses them to help lift herself. Her thighs slide up her dad's dick and then she drops down stroking his length. The juices dripping from her hungry sex allows him to slide between her legs with ease.</p><p>Stevens eyes gravitate to the teen pornstar and watches as Hilde does. He keeps his hands on top of hers. She can handle his dick just like a pro. Steven groans as his dick leaks pre-cum over Hilde's legs with each stroke. He's finally about to cum. She's working his shaft the best way now to lead him there. Following another guttural howl, Steven throws his head back. Hilde's smooth supple skin is like silk on his engorged cock. Steven's cock reaches its limits and in spectacular fashion a fountain of jizz shoots up into the air. His backed up load launches like a rocket reaching eye level with Hilde. The gooey white load lands on her. Covering her face, sweater and skirt in a thick coating. With more stroking she squeezes more semen out of his dick though nothing as flashy as the first few ropes of white. It pools between her clenched legs and seeps through the grooves of her virgin slit and down his wilting shaft.</p><p>With her father finally climaxing, Hilde lowers herself down with no intention to keep stroking him off. His impressive size shrinks a few inches between her thighs but he remains a fearsome opponent in her eyes.</p><p>"...You did it."</p><p>"...I sure did. You made me cum baby."</p><p>"Are you mad?"</p><p>"No. I love you more than anything."</p><p>"...Am I still in trouble."</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>"Can I use your laptop again?"</p><p>"...If you want to use it. You're gonna have to pay."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"By doing things like what we just did."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"But before you can use it, you've got to serve out your grounding."</p><p>"How long?"</p><p>"A week. Just like your phone. After that you can go through your paywall."</p><p>"What's a paywall?"</p><p>"Think of it as like buying something. You can usually see it, but you can't take it without buying it first. So to use it, you've got to pay a fee."</p><p>"And when I'm not grounded anymore, we can play again and I can use it."</p><p>"Yes. And I'll tell you what. Since I've got this new laptop from work. If you work real hard in school. And pay your dues. I'll think about letting you have this older one."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Really really."</p><p>"But... If it's mine, then I won't have to pay. And we won't do this again."</p><p>"...I'll always do this with you if you want."</p><p>Hilde smiles and kisses Steven on the cheek. The father and daughter looks down at her creamed legs. His semen melts over her warm skin.</p><p>"We made a big mess."</p><p>"Like when we made those cinnamon rolls."</p><p>"Yeah, that was messy."</p><p>"We both were covered in icing."</p><p>Seeing his cum dripping down her face he can see the memory of their baking vividly.</p><p>"But it tasted so good."</p><p>"Of course with my little chef."</p><p>"...Can we make more?"</p><p>"If you're good. Maybe you'll get covered in more icing... But, before we talk about any more of the future. You have to get cleaned up. You're all sweaty."</p><p>"You are too."</p><p>"Then we should both get washed up before dinner."</p><p>Hilde nods her head. She stands up but Steven scoops her up into his arms and she laughs.</p><p>"We have to hurry before you get it all over the floor."</p><p>Steven carries her to the bathroom down the hall. She holds on giggling the whole way there. She's put down in the bathtub just as the watery jizz begins dripping off of her.</p><p>"Come on. Clothes."</p><p>Hilde strips herself bare and hands her clothes to her father. Now standing in the tub naked she watches his strip down as well eyeing her father's python. In the background they can hear the porn on the laptop go quiet for a moment as a new video begins to play. They both chuckle but Steven doesn't want to leave her. Staring at his beautiful daughter waiting for him to join her in. He can turn it off after a shower after all.</p><p>Steven climbs into the bathtub with her. She starts the water and the two scream out as they are bombarded with a cold rainfall. Steven quickly makes the adjustments and the hot water makes things right. And while he is intent on washing them, Hilde has something else in mind. Even under the pour of the shower head she can hear the video in the distance playing. The foreplay is ending and she can hear the couple making out. If it followed the format of the rest they would be getting into hotter things in a minute. Without waiting for the audible que she makes  a move grabbing Steven's limp cock.</p><p>"Hilde, what are you doing?"</p><p>"I still have to pay you for using the computer."</p><p>"You already did."</p><p>"But I wasn't supposed to. I didn't ask. And I finished more than you. So I have to help you catch up."</p><p>Steven wasn't going to fight her on this. She did have the edge up on orgasms. She took his dick into her mouth. And seeing the way she attacked him taught him that she was a quick study in more ways than just academics. Whatever she was watching before he caught her, she learned from. And if she was truly intending on making them even on every payment, she would certainly get the practice needed to perfect her craft.</p><p>His dick swelled in her small mouth but this didn't hinder her at all. She added one hand and then both. Stroking and sucking his cock with a born prodigy level of skill. Steven throws a hand at the wall to his left as the bathroom slowly fogged up. Hilde's head bobbed back and forth on his erection. By the time the glass had fogged over, he shot another big load into Hilde's mouth. For her first time giving a blowjob and getting a taste for cum, she took to it. Hilde's tongue danced around on his head while she drained the last of his seed onto it. It took her a few swallows but she drank it all down nonetheless. After Steven picked her up and pulls her in for the best kiss he could give her. His tongue swirling around her tasting her child tongue and a little of his own semen. His dick was solid after she drank him down and he was looking forward to her breaking even and for the week to come and go so she could start working towards her new laptop.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>